Stay (Drarry)
by rubyonyx
Summary: Set after Harry hit Draco with Sectumsempra. Harry fixes Draco's wounds himself, but has been feeling something ever since it happened. Fluff, I think. Rated T for Secumsempra, however, the injuries aren't described in detail. I don't own anything.
Note: I don't own anything. I don't know the sixth-years timetable, so I just made up something for the story. Also, this is my first time writing Draco, and I think I kind of sucked at it. Sorry.

I was really tired while writing this fic, and even though me and my friend have proofread it, I'm sorry for any mistakes. It'd be great if you could tell me about them if you've spotted one.

Set in their sixth year, after Harry uses Sectumsempra on Draco (in Half-Blood Prince).

xxxxxxxxxx

"No, no, Draco, oh God," Harry muttered as he kneeled down beside the blond boy. "What have I done, I didn't mean to, I swear..."

Harry tried to calm down so he could think of ways to help Draco. And suddenly, it hit him.

"Accio Half-Blood Prince's Potions book! Draco, stay with me, please..."

After what felt like too long, Harry's Potions book zoomed through the bathrooms and fell down next to Harry, who opened it instantly and looked for the page where he had first read about Sectumsempra. Looking frantically through the scribbling in the book for a spell to fix this mess, Harry noticed Draco had started shaking. Finally, he found the spell.

"Vulnera Sanentur," Harry said as he moved his wand over the cuts in Draco's chest, his voice trembling. "Vulnera Sanentur," he repeated.

After what felt like hours, most of the cuts seemed to have closed. Some of them hadn't closed completely, so Harry stowed away his wand and placed his arms beneath Draco. He was surprised at how little the boy weighed, but had no time to think about this seeing as Draco needed to get to the Hospital Wing immediately.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Madam Pomfrey!" Harry yelled as he burst through the doors of the Hospital Wing a few minutes later.

"Oh goodness, who did this?"

"I don't know," Harry lied.

"Put him down on this bed," Madam Pomfrey pointed at the nearest bed, "and keep your distance."

Harry quickly moved over to the bed, and gently placed Draco on it. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. Then, he did as he was told and moved back, allowing Madam Pomfrey to tend to Draco. She cast a few spells, dripped a few drops of a red potion in his mouth and then used a brown paste on all of the cuts that were now fully closed.

"He'll be all right," Madam Pomfrey said after she was done. Harry just nodded and placed a stool next to Draco's bed, on which he sat down.

"The boy needs r-" Madam Pomfrey started, but Harry interrupted her.

"It looks like he's resting now, I doubt he even knows I'm here."

"Oh, all right, but just let me know when he wakes up. I have to inform the Headmaster of this." Harry nodded again, not only worried about Draco anymore, but also about himself. Dumbledore would see right through him, and he'd be in a lot of trouble. Maybe he deserved it for doing this, even if he didn't know this would happen.

Suddenly, Harry had the weird urge to grab Draco's hand. Hesitantly, he moved his hand towards Draco's, and slightly brushed his fingertips over the blond's hand. He quickly pulled his hand back, however, as it felt wrong. What was he thinking? Of course it would feel wrong to touch the hand of someone who hates you.

Madam Pomfrey came walking through the doors of the Hospital Wings about ten minutes later, but Harry didn't even look up. He heard the door to her office close behind her, and he was alone with Draco once again.

xxxxxxxxxx

About an hour later, Draco started to stir slightly. Harry jumped up and ran towards Madam Pomfrey's office to tell her that Draco was waking up. They watched the boy together, and eventually his eyelids began to open.

"Oh good, you're awake. Now take this potion," Madam Pomfrey said, handing Draco a cup of blue potion. Harry hadn't realised she'd been holding it.

Draco sat up straight, but it apparently pained him a lot. Not a sound escaped his lips, but Harry could see him pressing his eyelids together and clenching his fist.

"Who did this to you, dear boy?" Madam Pomfrey asked in a worried voice, after Draco had finished his potion.

Draco's eyes fell on Harry, and he didn't answer for what felt like the longest time.

"I don't know," Draco said, his eyes still fixed on Harry.

"Well, should you remember something, please do tell me." Draco nodded.

"Potter," Draco spat when Madam Pomfrey had disappeared into her office again.

"You have to listen to me, I had no idea that would happen, I swear."

"Next time, maybe you should actually take a few seconds to look up what certain spells do."

"I know, I shouldn't have used it, I really am sorry." Draco seemed to study Harry for a few seconds, then slowly nodded.

"Yeah, now get out of here, Pomfrey probably said I need my rest and seeing you isn't exactly calming," Draco said as he lied back down on the bed. Harry nodded and quickly took off.

xxxxxxxxxx

Over the next day, Harry peeked into the hospital wing a few times to see how Draco was doing. Draco never noticed him, though - he was always surrounded by his usual Slytherin gang.

When Harry went to check on Draco just after dinner, he noticed that the blond was fast asleep and his usual visitors weren't there. Harry looked around the Hospital Wing to make sure that there was no one, then slowly walked towards Draco's bed. He didn't know why exactly he was doing this, guilt perhaps? It didn't really matter, anyway.

"Hey Draco," he whispered, and then widened his eyes in shock. He was actually talking to his sleeping enemy now? After looking around once more, he was sure there wasn't anyone who could hear him.

"I'm not sure why I'm talking to you, but I guess you're the only one I can be honest with right now. I haven't told Ron and Hermione about what happened, they seem to believe that you've got another enemy here at Hogwarts. I wish I could tell them, but I just... I can't. I'm so sorry. I'm so stupid for using a spell that I just read somewhere. Especially seeing what it did to you," Harry said, and put an emphasis on the last word. He instantly regretted it.

"What are you going to do next, admit you've been in love with me for years?" Draco's voice suddenly said, and Harry's eyes widened.

"You heard that?"

"I did."

"All of it?"

"All of it."

Without thinking, Harry jumped up and ran out of the hospital wing. He thought he could vaguely hear someone calling his name, but afterwards he was sure he imagined it, even though he secretly hoped it was real.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Harry overheard some people talking about Draco as he entered the Great Hall for breakfast. Apparently Draco was getting out of the Hospital Wing that very evening. Harry felt he needed to apologise again, so he was planning on visiting Draco one more time in private before it was too late.

Luckily enough, the Hospital Wing was deserted, except for Draco. The blond boy was sitting up in bed, eating a Chocolate Frog and looking perfectly healthy.

"Draco?" Harry asked cautiously, hoping Draco wouldn't tell him to go away, even though Harry expected he would.

"If it isn't Potter," Draco said, but surprisingly, didn't spit the last word out.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry one more time." Harry sat down next to Draco.

"You probably hate me even more, but I'm going crazy without being able to talk about this. Then again, why would you care about that? After all, I was the one who cursed you..."

"I do care," Draco said quietly.

"I know you don't, and that's f- what?" Harry said once he'd realised what Draco said.

"Well, I mean, I know how you feel. Not being able to tell someone about something that's making you feel bad... it's horrible." Draco's voice was soft, and the usual tone of hatred was completely gone.

"You do realise who I am, right? Harry Potter? The boy you've hated since you met him on the train all those years ago?"

"I realise, yes."

"Has Madam Pomfrey been giving you any strange potions today?"

"Not that I know of."

Harry raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, he felt sorry for Draco. He had never bothered to try and understand Draco before, but hearing him opening up about this did something to Harry.

"I should probably go. Don't want to run into your Slytherin gang," Harry said, trying to make his voice sound cold. But someone grabbed his wrist. Of course, it was Draco.

"Stay."

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry had been feeling a weird sort of tension ever since Draco was hit by his spell, and the feeling increased when Draco had said that one word.

Lessons had started again, and Harry was trying to keep Draco away from his thoughts, but it was very hard seeing as the Gryffindors had their first lesson of the day together with the Slytherins. For some reason, he was constantly trying to catch Draco's eye, which eventually resulted in the teacher asking him a question that he did not know the answer to. Ten points were taken from Gryffindor, and the Slytherin gang sniggered, except for one person - Draco.

The rest of the lesson went by quite well for Harry, who finally managed to pay attention to what the teacher was saying, not wanting to lose any more points.

xxxxxxxxxx

When Harry was having dinner, he noticed a beautiful eagle owl soaring down at him which landed clumsily in his mashed potatoes. It tried to get out, but it was stuck, so Harry had to assist. The note attached to the owl's leg was covered in mashed potatoes, but Harry hoped the inside of the note was untouched. Luckily, it was.

"Harry,

Please meet me at the top of the Astronomy tower tonight at eight o'clock, we need to talk.  
Stay there until I've arrived."

Harry didn't need to read the letter twice to know who it was from. Heart racing, he quickly looked over at the Slytherin table, where several people were laughing as he looked their way. But not Draco; he was staring at Harry with red cheeks, and Harry thought this was the first time he ever saw colour on Draco's face.

Both Ron and Hermione looked at Harry eagerly when he turned back to them, but Harry just shook his head. "Later," he lied. He could never tell them that none other than Gryffindor-hating Draco Malfoy had just asked to meet him in private. Then something hit Harry... what if this was all a prank? After all, why would Draco suddenly want to talk to Harry? And why would Draco ask the person who cursed him, to stay with him?

Draco was nowhere to be seen when Harry looked over his shoulder at the Slytherin table for the second time. Carefully putting the note in an inside pocket of his robes, Harry stood up and told his friends he'd see them in the common room, which was probably deserted now. This was a good thing, because Harry had really needed think about... well, everything.

xxxxxxxxxx

'What is it that I'm feeling? Why did my heart race when I received that note? What is this tension that just won't leave my body?' Harry was asking himself. The answer was simple; Draco. Hatred had turned into liking.

People started entering the common room, and Harry quickly hurried up to his dormitory where he tucked the Invisibility Cloak safely inside his robes.

He kept checking his watch, and soon it was ten to eight. So he got up, and decided to leave the Cloak inside his robes until he was out of the common room. It was easier telling people that he wanted to take a walk than explaining what exactly what was going on if he bumped into someone while wearing the cloak.

Luckily, no one asked Harry where he was going - he was nervous enough as it was. Pulling the Cloak over himself, he was thinking about what Draco could possibly want to discuss. Of course, he hoped it was the same thing he'd been itching to talk about for a few days now, but he tried not to get his hopes up too high.

The only person he met on his way to the Astronomy tower was Peeves, who didn't notice Harry as the latter was wearing the Invisibility Cloak. Even if Harry wasn't wearing the Cloak, Peeves probably wouldn't notice him, seeing as he was very busy singing a song that contained a generous amount of curse words while splashing ink on the windows.

Apparently Harry had walked fast, because he had reached the Astronomy five minutes too early. He didn't mind, however. This just gave him time to think about the possible topics that Draco could bring up. And if Draco didn't bring up what Harry wanted to talk about... Harry would have to take matters into his own hands.

A few minutes later, Draco appeared and Harry's heart started racing again.

"Harry..." Draco said quietly. Harry noticed Draco didn't call him 'Potter'.

"Mal- Draco."

"Thanks for coming."

"What did you want to discuss?" Harry would have liked nothing more than to just have a normal conversation with Draco, but he had to cut to the chase because his heart was threatening to burst out of his chest.

Draco sighed. "I'll just say it. Ever since I saw your face in the Hospital Wing when I woke up, I've been... feeling things."

"Things?"

"Yes, things. Feelings. Stuff. Oh, you know what I mean."

Harry did not know for sure, but he certainly hoped. He was about to reply, but thought of a quicker way to make sure if Draco was feeling the same thing that he was feeling. Moving quickly towards Draco, his heart started beating even faster, something he didn't think was possible. However, before Harry could make his move, Draco moved forwards too, and roughly pressed his lips on Harry's.

The kiss was everything Harry imagined it would be, and more. It was filled with hesitation at first, then relief, and then desperation. Draco's hand now ran through Harry's hair, who never wanted this moment to end. He had been thinking about this a lot for a few days now, even though he never even wanted to admit it before, not even to himself.

"Harry," Draco said after pulling back. Harry looked down at the ground, afraid of having to face the situation he was in.

"Look at me," Draco said. "Please."

Harry looked up, and found himself stunned by those amazing grey eyes.

"Do you want to be with me, Harry?"

"Be with you?" Harry asked quickly, amazed that Draco couldn't tell from their kiss.

"It's all right if you don't, I mean, it's probably a bad idea. I think I should go."

"Stay," Harry said. "Stay with me."

And Draco stayed.


End file.
